What Really Matters 2: You're the One
by Starchick
Summary: This is a sequel for an earlier story that I wrote. *Warning: Tai/Mimi/Matt triangle* Just read it please, you'll understand


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's kind of late to be writing a sequel to a story I wrote in November, but I just   
thought it might be fun, since I had fun writing the first one. So tell me what you think  
about it, kk? R/R, pleeze ^_^   
  
  
  
WHAT REALLY MATTERS- PART 2: YOU'RE THE ONE  
  
  
  
I call you up   
Whenever things go wrong  
You're always there  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
I can't believe  
It took me quite so long  
To take the forbidden step  
And it's something   
That the 2 of us know  
  
~Never Be The Same Again- by Melanie C  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was sitting uncomfortably on the couch in Matt's friend's living room,   
watching as  
some guys she vaguely recognized from school threw a paper football around. She   
was  
at a party that one of Matt's band member's friends was throwing, she had come   
with  
Matt, even though she had no idea where he was now. She hadn't seen him for the   
past  
hour, and since they didn't hang around with these people, none of the other   
Digidestined  
had come to the party, so she was all alone there, now that Matt had   
disappeared.  
Ordinarily, she would've been walking around having a good time, but she didn't   
know   
many of these people, and her mind was too preoccupied...with thoughts of Matt   
and  
herself. They had been going together for 3 months happily, everything had been   
great.  
He made her feel all warm inside when she was near him, they were crazy for each   
other.  
But lately, for the past 3 and a half weeks, they had been arguing a lot   
more..and most  
of those arguments hadn't been a playing-around type of thing. Matt had gotten a   
little  
colder than before, he was acting as if the 2 of them were only friends now,   
especially in  
public. Mimi was now struggling with her thoughts. She refused to believe that   
she and  
Matt could be growing apart, though that little voice in her head that wouldn't   
shut up  
kept telling her that it just might be happening.  
A girl that Mimi sort of recognized from school sat down on the couch next to   
her. "You're  
Matt's girlfriend, aren't you?" she asked. Mimi nodded. "That's right," she   
said, trying to  
place a name to the girl. She remembered that her name was Tenisha.  
Tenisha grinned at her. "You're one lucky girl," she told Mimi. "There are lots   
of girls who  
would give everything for just one date with him." Mimi smiled softly. "Yeah, I   
guess I  
really am lucky," she replied.  
You're just lying to yourself again, said that annoying voice in her head. No,   
she quickly  
told herself. Matt totally loves you, he said so himself 3 months ago. Although   
3 months  
seems like a pretty long time...no, he loves you just as much as you love him.  
Great, now she was arguing with herself. She couldn't think this way, with all   
the argu-  
ments with herself and the loud music bouncing off the walls, mingled with all   
the shouting  
and yelling. She was going to go crazy if this kept up any longer. And where the   
heck  
was Matt? He'd told her he'd be back soon...an hour ago. Mimi was getting pretty   
peeved,  
she had to get out of there before she lost control.  
Tenisha was going on about Matt's band, she was probably another girl with a   
crush on  
Matt. Mimi stood up and excused herself. "Excuse me, I'm just going to look for   
Matt,   
okay?" she said. Tenisha shrugged. "'Kay, no problem," she answered. "I'll cya   
around."  
Mimi began walking around the apartment, searching for Matt. She gave up   
quickly, the  
noise was beginning to get to her. She decided to go out on the balcony for a   
while, until  
she could calm down a little and get her thoughts in order.  
The balcony doors were wide open and a cool breeze was blowing in from outside.   
It felt  
so refreshing on Mimi's hot skin, and she gratefully began walking quickly   
toward the  
balcony. Then she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in horror and   
disbelief. Well,  
she'd finally found Matt-- he was with another girl on the balcony, they were   
kissing.  
This...isn't happening, Mimi thought wildly. But the scene in front of her   
wouldn't vanish  
like some terrible nightmare, no it was real. Very real. Mimi could hear her   
heart poounding  
furiously in her chest as she stared at them. The girl had her arms wrapped   
around him,  
it seemed that she had kissed him first...but Matt wasn't exactly trying to   
resist. In fact,  
he seemed to be enjoying it. Mimi recognized the girl as well, it was Mika   
Hashina from her  
geography class.  
The 2, as if aware of Mimi's presence, suddenly pulled apart and noticed her.   
Matt looked  
at Mimi uneasily and guiltily, and saw the shock on her face, mixed with   
disbelief and  
unbelievable pain. He felt horrible. "Mimi-" he began. Mimi's face just went   
slack, devoid  
of any emotion as she stared back into his eyes, her own once-warm amber eyes   
now  
glassy, cold, and hard.  
"Whatever," she said icily. She'd never spoken to him in that voice before,   
she'd never  
spoken to anyone that way. "Just forget it, all of it." Mimi whirled around, and   
raced  
blindly out of the apartment, not stopping for anything and pushing people out   
of the  
way.  
  
  
  
Mimi ran through the city wildly, not even realizing that she was sobbing   
uncontrollably.  
She just kept running, running, as if trying to run as far away as possible from   
the party,  
from that horrible scene. Her heart was shattered in a million pieces, and she   
didn't notice  
that she was in the park now, making her way through it in record speed.   
Everything was  
a blur around her, she didn't WANT to see anything, or anyone.  
But go figure, she accidently ran into someone hard, and they both fell to the   
ground.   
And as luck would have it, the person she ran into just happened to be Tai.  
Tai sat up and turned to the person who had practically run him down. "Hey,   
watch..."  
the words died in his mouth as he saw Mimi on the ground in front of him.   
"Mimi?" he asked  
in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be at a party?"  
Mimi recognized his voice and stared up at him. Tai's eyes widened as he saw her   
tear-  
streaked face and her thin frame shuddering violently. "Mimi...God, what   
happened?" he  
demanded, dropping down beside her. Mimi didn't bother to answer, she just kept   
sobbing  
hysterically. Tai's heart wrenched as he listened to her sobs, he could tell   
that she had  
been hurt deeply.  
There was no way he'd get anything out of her, but first things first. Tai took   
his jacket  
off and slung it over Mimi's shoulders, then put his arms around her, bringing   
her to her  
feet. "I'm taking you home," he told her in a soft voice. "It's kinda late, we'd   
better get  
out of here." Mimi didn't protest, she just leaned against him, crying into his   
shirt as they  
began walking toward her place, him keeping his arm around her for support.   
Tai's shirt  
was getting wet, but that was the last thing on his mind as he looked down at   
the girl  
in his arms. Her face was hidden by her pink/red hair, her shoulders shaking   
violently, and  
the sobs kept coming up from deep inside her.  
She's heartbroken, Tai realized. He felt awful for her, no one deserved to go   
through this,  
least of all her.  
Tai thought that he'd gotten over his feelings for Mimi. He had adjusted pretty   
quickly  
when she and Matt had gotten together, a lot faster than he thought he would've.   
He  
and Mimi had kept their strong friendship, if anything, they were even closer.   
But then  
Mimi had suddenly started being busy all the time with Matt, she'd hadn't had   
much time  
with Tai, or Sora or any of the others but Matt. Tai had wondered if Mimi was   
now trying  
too hard to please Matt, and not being herself. Apparently, she'd even skipped a   
cheer-  
leading practice to be with him. But Tai had told himself not to get involved,   
it wasn't his  
business. Now, he wondered if that had been a mistake. He could feel his old   
feelings for  
Mimi resurfacing slowly.  
They finally got to Mimi's apartment. Tai took the key out of Mimi's purse and   
opened the  
door, then led her inside. He guided her over to the couch and sat her down,   
then turned  
on the TV and headed for the kitchen. He quickly made some hot chocolate and   
brought  
it back out to the living room. Mimi was just sitting on the couch with her legs   
drawn  
toward her, clutching a throw pillow and looking at the TV, though Tai knew she   
wasn't  
really seeing it. Her sobs had quieted down a little, but she was still   
trembling slightly and  
tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Tai came over and sat beside her,   
setting  
the mug down on the coffee table. She was shaking too hard to hold it, and she   
looked...  
heartsick. Tai put his arms around her softly.   
"Mimi, please stop crying," he begged. "You'll get sick." Mimi looked at him,   
nodded slowly,  
then tried to choke back her sobs. Tai rubbed her back reassuringly as finally,   
she calmed  
down to the point where she was able to speak again.  
"Tai, I'm sorry," she whimpered in a shaky voice. Tai looked at her, confused.   
"Sorry?  
Why?" he asked.   
"Sorry I'm making you get involved with this," Mimi whispered. Tai hugged her.   
"Mimi, I  
want to help you, I want to be there for you," he told her firmly. Mimi rested   
her forehead  
against his chest, sighing. Tai looked down at her, feeling his heart twist at   
Mimi's pain.  
"Mimi?" he asked softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
Mimi looked up at him, then glanced down with another sigh. "Tai..you might hurt   
him,"  
she said shakily.   
"Him?" questioned Tai. Mimi said nothing for a moment. "It's Matt," she finally   
whispered in   
a shuddery breath. "I...we broke up."   
Tai's jaw dropped. "Huh?" he gasped. Mimi nodded, the tears coursing down her   
face  
again. "It was kind of a mutual thing, I saw him kissing Mika Hashina." The pain   
of the  
moment came back in full force and she started crying again.  
Tai's eyes went wide, then narrowed into tiny slits of cold fury as he clenched   
his fist.  
Mimi noticed and turned to him. "Tai, please don't...please don't hurt him. I   
didn't want  
to tell you 'cause I was afraid you'd go after him and hurt him. I don't want   
that. I'm  
trying to be strong, I want to get over it quickly..." she broke off. Tai rested   
his hands  
on her arms. "Mimi..." he trailed off. Mimi began crying harder.  
"How could he do this?" she sobbed. "I loved him, I thought he loved me too. He   
said so,  
you were there when he said it!" She cried freely, clutching the pillow. Tai   
pulled her  
close, holding her tight as she hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. Soon   
her sobs  
subsided and she went limp. Tai looked at her, realizing she'd cried herself to   
sleep. He  
lay her down on the couch. Poor girl, he thought. She doesn't deserve this, she   
shouldn't  
be going through all this.  
Tai noticed that she was shivering slightly and went to get a blanket. He came   
back and  
lay next to her, throwing the blanket on both of them. No way was he leaving   
Mimi in this  
state. He turned off the TV, then Mimi said something.  
"Thanks for everything Tai," she mumbled in her sleep. Tai smiled softly,   
brushing a strand  
of hair away from her face. "Anytime," he whispered, then lay down and went to   
sleep.  
  
  
Mimi woke up the early the next morning, hearing someone in the kitchen. Since   
her par-  
ents were out of town on a second honeymoon for a month, the only other person   
it could  
be was Tai. She smiled softly, thinking about what a great friend he was, and   
how lucky   
she was to have him as one. Then she unexpectedly wondered if he still had the   
same   
feelings he'd once had for her. Shaking away the thought, she got up and headed   
out to   
the balcony.  
Closing the glass door behind her, she rested her arms on the railing and looked   
out over  
the city. She had gotten there right at sunrise, and she saw a sudden brilliant   
burst of  
colour, then the sun peeked over the distant hills, erasing the stars of the   
past night.  
Mimi watched the display in awe, then realized that it held a lesson. A brand   
new dawn,  
a brand new day. Mimi knew that that was what she should do. Just like the sun   
had  
washed away the remains of the night, she had to erase the memories of the night   
before  
and start over brand new, a stronger, more independant person.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from behind her. Mimi turned to see Tai   
stepping out  
onto the balcony.  
"Yeah, it is," said Mimi quietly, turning back to the sunrise as Tai came and   
stood beside  
her. They watched it for a while, then Tai turned to her. "You look a lot   
better," he  
commented. "You feeling alright?"  
Mimi nodded. "I'm just going to erase all memories of Matt and last night away,   
and be-  
come an even stronger person. I don't need him to take care of me, I'm not his   
property  
anymore, someone he can just drag along to places. That's it, I'm on my own."  
Tai stared at her and sweatdropped slightly, wondering if she was taking this   
whole  
independance thing a little too far. But she didn't need him to be judgemental   
now, she  
needed support. "Right," he told her. "You don't need him. Besides, it's his own   
fault for  
not realizing what he had. You're a great person, Matt doesn't know what he's   
missing."  
Mimi smiled at him. "Thanks Tai," she said. "You're right, he didn't realize   
what he had  
until it's gone, but if he ever shows up to tell me he wants me back..." she   
demonstrated  
by hitting her fist against her palm. Tai had to laugh, this was coming from the   
girl who  
hated hitting anything lest she ripped one of her nails. "I'd start practicing,"   
he told her  
with a grin. "If he ever comes to his senses, he'll be showing up pretty fast.   
Or better  
yet, why don't I do it for you?"  
Mimi just turned to him. "Tai, listen, I don't want all this to ruin your   
friendship with Matt,"  
she told him seriously. "I know he's your best friend, and I don't want to break   
up the  
Digidestined, we've been friends for 3 years straight."  
"But Mimi," Tai protested. "He hurt you a lot, and you're one of my best friends   
too-" Mimi  
cut him off. "Tai, me and Matt can handle this on our own, I don't want to get   
anyone  
involved. Let's just forget about it, okay?"  
Tai nodded slowly, then changed the subject. "Hey, I made breakfast," he said,   
grabbing  
her by the wrist and pulling her back into the apartment. Mimi just followed him   
to the  
kitchen, and saw that he'd made her favourite egg recipe, maple syrup and even   
the  
cherry on top. "Wow, you remembered!" she exclaimed happily. Tai put his hand   
behind  
his head. "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to forget a wierd recipe like that," he   
told her. Mimi  
handed him the plate. "Maybe it's a little strange, but it's really good. Try   
it," she offered.  
Tai looked at the eggs coated with syrup uneasily. "But Mimi-" he began.  
Mimi picked up a fork and held it out to him. "Please?" she begged, giving him   
her specialty  
sad-innocence look. Tai looked upwards and sighed, then took the fork and tried   
the eggs,  
making a face. Then he paused, looking thoughtful. "Well?" Mimi wanted to know.   
Tai  
shrugged. "I guess it's not THAT bad," he admitted. Mimi giggled. "Told you so,"   
she   
pointed out.  
They sat down to eat breakfast, but then Mimi stopped. "Tai?" she said. Tai   
turned to  
her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Thanks for everything," she said quietly. "I know I   
haven't been  
spending much time with you and everyone, I've been dropping it all for Matt,   
and I'm a  
little confused why you'd still want to help me after all that-"  
Tai stopped her. "Mimi, I don't care if we haven't seen each other much lately,   
and I don't  
think the others do either. I'm your friend, that's all that counts, of course   
I'd help you."  
Mimi smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Thanks," she said quietly. Tai shrugged.   
"Don't   
sweat it," he told her.  
Mimi ate about half her breakfast while Tai scarfed his down in about 2 mintues.   
Then  
Tai looked at his digivice. "Hey Mimi, get ready ok, I'm taking you out," he   
announced.  
Mimi looked at him with a blank face. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.   
"I don't  
think you want to spend the whole day inside, do you?" Tai said. Mimi nodded,   
then  
brightened up. "Okay, give me a minute to go change," she told him, hurrying to   
her room.  
She was still wearing the same clothes that she'd run home from the party in.   
Closing her  
bedroom door, she took them off and threw them in a far corner of her room, not   
wanting  
any reminders of the night before. Then she put on a light pink tank top with   
the word  
'Angel' on it, and a pair of white jean cutoff shorts. (A/N: This is taking   
place in the sum-  
mer, to get any confusion cleared up.) Mimi remembered she'd left her hair-  
brush on the couter next to the kitchen, and she hurried to go get it, seeing   
Tai putting  
away the dishes. "Hey Mimi, ready to go?" he shouted in the direction of her   
room, obvi-  
ously he hadn't heard her coming. Mimi giggled quietly, then tapped him on the   
shoulder  
from behind. "A little louder Tai, half the apartment complex can't hear you   
yet," she told  
him sarcastically. He spun around to face her in surprise. "Oh, I didn't hear   
you come up,"  
he said. "Obviously," Mimi pointed out, grabbing her brush from the counter.   
"So you ready to go?" he asked her, glancing at his digivice again. She made a   
new  
record, he noticed. It had only taken her 5 minutes.  
But then Mimi shook her head. "Still have to brush my hair," she told him. "I'll   
try to be   
quick."  
The phone on the small table a few feet away began ringing. Tai was about to   
pick it up  
but Mimi gestured for him to stop. "No one's supposed to be calling," she   
murmured. "My  
parents are supposed to call tonight." The answering machine finally picked up   
the call.  
"Hey Mimi," came Matt's voice. "Listen, if you're there, please pick up the   
phone, I really  
have to talk to you."  
Mimi gasped, tears threatening to leap to her eyes. Why would he call? What does   
he  
want? she thought wildly. She wanted to put her hands over her ears to block out   
his  
voice, but she was frozen in place, as each word sent a ripple of pain through   
her heart.  
Then came the anger, faster and stronger than the hurt had been, probably   
because it  
was mixed with the pain. She had to use every ounce of control to keep herself   
from  
thinking thoughts that were too violent.  
Tai made a move to pick up the phone, his fury practically radiating from him.   
Mimi quickly  
shot out an arm to stop him. "Tai, please," she whispered. Tai turned to her and   
nodded,  
his eyes widening slightly as he noticed the look on her face. Her eyes had the   
same   
glassy, cold look they'd had last night when she'd seen Matt, but in the depths   
of them,  
Tai could see the deep pain and sorrow. He softly put his hand on her shoulder   
as if to  
reassure her. Mimi looked at him and lost the ice look in her eyes, nodding   
slowly.  
"I'll call back later," said Matt's voice, then there was a click. The 2 of them   
stood there  
staring at the phone, then Tai turned to Mimi. "I told you so," he remarked.   
"So he wants me back, huh?" said Mimi bitterly. "Well, he's got a problem, I   
don't want to  
talk to that jerk!" She marched up to the phone and deleted the message.  
"Come on Mimi, don't let him spoil your day," Tai told her, grabbing her arm.   
"Come on, I'll  
help you do your hair." He led her back to her room, then once there, after she   
brushed  
her hair, he put it up in a ponytail with 2 strands in front hanging loose.  
"Looking good," he told her, grinning.   
Mimi giggled. "Well, I have to look good, I'm your masterpiece, right?" she said   
breezily,  
heading for the door and not giving him a chance to answer. He found her bathing   
suit  
and tossed it to her, blushing slightly. "Here, take this," he suggested. "We   
might go to  
the beach later." Mimi shrugged and went to get a bag to carry her suit in.  
"Okay, we'll stop by at my apartment first, and I'll get changed," Tai said as   
they exited  
the apartment. They walked over to Tai's place. Once, Mimi had lived in the same   
apart-  
ment building as Tai, 2 floors beneath him, but when she'd moved back from   
America,   
she'd moved into a different building.  
When Tai got ready, he announced that they were going to a movie, and so they   
walked  
over. "No way you're picking the movie. I'm still having nightmares about your   
last choice,"  
Mimi told him.  
"But Mimi," he complained. "You always pick movies like 'Down To You' and 'Bring   
It On'."  
He made a gagging sound. Mimi glared at him. "Hey, don't make fun of 'Bring It   
On'," she  
warned. "That's my favourite movie. Maybe we can pick one that we both agree   
on."  
"Mimi, no way that's happening," Tai snickered. "You and I have totally   
different taste."  
Finally after 10 minutes, when they got to the movies, they agreed on 'Charlie's   
Angels'.  
They walked out of the movie much later. "Well, that was okay," Tai shrugged.   
Mimi  
rolled her eyes. "Tai, all you were doing was basically counting all the   
different explosions,"  
she pointed out. "So?" Tai said defensivly.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot your point of thinking, 'a movie isn't anything unless it has   
at least 7  
explosions," laughed Mimi as Tai shoved her. Then she found herself wondering   
once again  
if he still felt the same way about her as he used to. She kind of hoped   
so...okay, REALLY  
hoped so.  
"Earth calling Mimi, come in Mimi!" Tai's voice broke through her thoughts. She   
blinked and  
looked up at him. "Uh, yes?" she asked. "Did you fall asleep or something?" Tai   
demanded.  
"I asked if you still want to go to the beach."   
Mimi nodded. "Sure, let's go. It's not as if you're gonna let me say no anyway,"   
she said.  
The beach wasn't that far away, they were there in 15 minutes. They changed into   
their  
swimsuits, then Mimi lay down the blanket she'd brought and got ready to tan   
herself.  
"Aww Mimi, you're not going to do this AGAIN, are you?" Tai complained. Every   
time she  
went to the beach, she would spend at least half an hour tanning, and patience   
wasn't  
one of Tai's strong points.  
Mimi giggled. "I won't take that long, Tai," she told him. Tai rolled his eyes.   
"You barely  
even go in the water, you always just sit on the beach," he whined. "What's the   
point of  
the ocean even being here?"   
Mimi laughed. "Tai, no one's stopping you from going in," she pointed out. "I'll   
join you  
later, if I feel like it," she added teasingly.   
"No you don't, you're coming in with me," he said firmly. Grabbing her wrist, he   
pulled her  
to her feet and started dragging her to the water. Mimi kept protesting and   
pulling back,  
so Tai picked her up over his shoulder and just walked into the water, laughing.   
She was  
now struggling, though not trying too hard to get away. "Tai put me down! I mean   
it,  
seriously!" she cried, but she was giggling too hard.  
A huge wave rolled toward the shore, knocking them both into the ocean, but they   
didn't  
get hurt since Tai had been up to mid-chest in the water. Mimi came up to the   
surface  
gasping and coughing, and looked to see Tai doing the same. She gave him a   
poison-dart  
glare. "You are SO dead," she told him in mock anger. They started wrestling in   
the water  
among the waves that kept rolling in, as some people looked at them, thinking   
how cute  
they were.  
Mimi finally pinned Tai in the shallow water on the beach. "You're mine," she   
told him in  
triumph. "So now what're you gonna do?" asked Tai, grinning innocently. Mimi   
gave him  
a little smile, then leaned over and kissed him as a wave crashed over them,   
taking her  
hair out of it's ponytail. They were both completely oblivous to the whistles   
and catcalls  
around them.  
Oh my God, she's actually kissing me, thought Tai in disbelief. It was like his   
favourite  
dream. He felt like there was hot syrup running through his veins, warming him   
all over  
despite the coolness of the water. Mimi, on the other hand, had chills and   
tingles through-  
out her body, though they had nothing to do with the water.  
The 2 finally pulled apart breathlessly and stared at each other. Mimi looked   
into his eyes  
and felt...the same way she used to feel when she looked into Matt's azure ones.   
I'm...  
falling for him, she realized.  
Mimi managed a little smile. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered.   
Tai nod-  
ded and blushed deeply, as she helped him to his feet. Thankfully, the people   
had stopped  
watching them, and they headed out of the water to the blanket to get their   
clothes to  
change back. Then, when they were about to seperate at the changerooms, Tai   
turned  
to Mimi. "Mimi, did you really mean it when you..." he trailed off, studying   
her. Mimi blush-  
ed red, then nodded and ducked into the changeroom. Tai looked after her for a   
second,  
then smiled a little and went into the other changeroom.  
  
  
A little later, the 2 of them were walking through the streets away from the   
beach. They  
weren't holding hands or anything, but if one were to look closely, they could   
tell that  
both of them had a major crush on the other. Problem was, they weren't really   
sure what  
the other was thinking. Mimi was just amazed that she could feel this way again   
so quick-  
ly after Matt had betrayed her, she would've thought that she'd be wary of   
trying again.  
And for one of her best friends too! Mimi didn't know what to think.  
Neither did Tai, for that matter, but their thoughts were cut short by the sound   
of some-  
one calling them. They turned to see Sora and Emily, a girl on Sora's tennis   
team that   
was a friend of their's as well.  
"Hi!" Tai greeted as the 2 girls came up. "Did you just come from a match?" Both   
girls were  
wearing tennis outfits. Emily shook her head. "No, we were just practicing," she   
explained.  
"Hey, where's Matt?"  
"Yeah," added Sora. "We almost never see you 2 apart Mimi." Tai and Mimi glanced   
at  
each other. "Well, I don't know where he is," said Mimi. And couldn't care less,   
she added  
in her mind. Emily started talking about the practice, and Sora leaned toward   
Mimi. "How  
come you're with Tai?" she whispered. "What happened to Matt?"  
Mimi gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look, then turned her attention back to   
Emily. Sora  
gave her a confused glance, then shoved it to the back of her mind and reminded   
herself  
to ask Mimi about it later.  
Mimi noticed that Tai was looking a little bored and impatient. Emily did have   
the tendency  
to go on and on. "Tai, you go on ahead," she told him. "I'll catch up with you."   
Tai looked  
at her, then shrugged and headed away.  
He started cutting through the park, knowing that Mimi would expect him to, it   
was the  
shortcut to her house. He wasn't really paying attention until he noticed a   
flash of blond...  
his best friend. He stopped in his tracks, as did the other guy when he saw him.  
"Matt," he said in a chilly voice. Matt just stared back at him. "Hey Tai," he   
said calmly,  
guessing that from the look on Tai's face, Mimi had told him about what happened   
the  
night before.  
"What are you doing here?" Tai demanded. "I'm looking for Mimi," Matt answered   
evenly.  
"I thought she'd be here, since she wasn't anywhere else that I looked. I'll   
take it you've  
seen her?"  
"As a matter of fact, you happen to be right," Tai told him, his voice still   
cold. "But why  
do you care? Shouldn't you be with your OTHER girlfriend?"   
Matt sighed. "Tai...Mika isn't my girlfriend, I...she was just-" he tried to   
explain, but Tai  
cut in. "Oh, so she was just a one-night stand in? (A/N: No, not in THAT way,   
pplz!   
They're only 14, sheesh ^^*) And what was Mimi, a 3-month stand in? Well, Matt   
guess  
what, she's with me, she should be catching up any minute, but I would seriously   
get out  
of here before she does."  
"Tai, I have to talk to her!" Matt told him, his voice rising. "And why is she   
with you any-  
ways? You move in my girlfriend the moment we have an argument? You're a real   
great  
friend, Tai."  
"Matt, you're really one to talk!" Tai shouted. "You drag Mimi to a party, then   
ditch her  
for some girl, and you really have the guts to yell at ME for moving in on your   
girlfriend?  
You sure didn't seem to care as much last night! I'm not trying to be Mimi's new   
boyfriend,  
she probably doesn't want one after what you did to her! Yeah, that's right   
Matt, she  
was totally devastated last night. I ran into her at the park literally, she was   
running like  
she was being hunted down or something! She was in the worst state, you know   
that  
she cried herself to sleep? I'm just trying to help her okay?" He lowered his   
voice. "Oh and  
for your information, she doesn't want to see your face, she really hates you   
right now.  
All she wants to do is get over you, not that I can really blame her."  
Matt's eyes were reflecting guilt and hurt, but Tai didn't feel any sympathy for   
him the  
way he had 3 months ago, now he felt only anger. It's only what he deserves, he   
thought.  
"Tai, I didn't want to hurt her this way," Matt said. "That thing with   
Mika...she kissed me,  
she made the first move...and I don't know what I was doing, or why."  
Tai glared at him. "You enjoyed it, correct?" he sneered. Matt didn't say   
anything.  
"See?" said Tai in anger. "How could you? You said you loved her, she gave her   
heart to  
you, and then you go and crush it this way? How can Mimi ever trust you again?"  
"Tai, you don't understand!" Matt yelled. "I know you heard me, you're just not   
listening!  
I didn't want to hurt Mimi this way! Now, I have to go find her and apologize,   
so would  
you please just GET LOST?"  
"Follow your own advice, Matt!" Tai yelled back.  
  
  
Mimi had left Sora and Emily, and was now heading through the park, looking for   
Tai. She  
knew he would've come this way.  
Then she heard shouting just up ahead. Listening closer, she heard Tai's voice,   
then the  
other person's voice...Matt, she realized, her eyes widening. Fighting back   
tears, she   
pushed her way through the trees so she could see them. They were yelling   
furiously at  
each other.  
Tai threw the first punch, but Matt was quick to follow with another one. They   
started  
fist-fighting, in a terrible way, it was like a gang-fight. Mimi's face drained   
of colour and  
she burst out of the trees. "Tai, Matt, stop it!" she cried. She knew they heard   
her, but  
they were too far gone to care. Mimi could feel the tears making their way down   
her  
face. But they're best friends, she thought wildly. Then she realized, they're   
fighting be-  
cause of me. This is my fault. She just stared at them, one of her best friends   
and her  
boyfriend-- ex-boyfriend. Her breath came out in little sobs. "Please stop," she   
gasped.  
The 2 guys kept at it, throwing punches, shoving each other, the works. It   
continued on  
for a while, with Mimi growing more hysterical by the minute, before she just   
snapped.  
"STOP IT!" she screamed, throwing herself between them without a second thought.   
She  
squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the blows.   
They never  
came, both Tai's and Matt's fists stopped about an inch away from her. They both   
stared  
at her as she stared back at them, tears streaming down her face.  
"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, sobbing. "You 2 are best friends. Why   
are you  
hurting yourselves over me? I'm not worth it!"  
Both the boys' eyes widened at her words. Matt took a step forward. "Mimi-" he   
started,  
but Mimi just whirled around and darted away.  
  
  
Mimi slammed the door of her apartment, her body wracked with sobs. It's because   
of me,  
she thought, twisting the knife in her own heart. They were fighting over me.   
Any longer  
and they would've been seriously hurt. Because of me.  
She kept repeating it in her head as her sobs became more hysterical by the   
second. It's  
happened, she thought. Tai and Matt used to be inseperable, even closer than   
Sora and  
I. Whenever they would fight, it would never be serious. But now they hate each   
other.  
That will mean that TK and Kari will lose their friendship, then Davis might go   
after Kari  
even more, and doing so, ruin Yolei's friendship with him and Kari. We'll all   
break up, little  
by little. It won't matter that we're destined to be friends. And it's all my   
fault!  
Mimi's sobs began to quiet, as she started thinking thoughts that she'd never   
had in her  
life before. Maybe if I weren't here, it won't happen like that. Maybe I'm the   
problem, so  
if I'm gone, they'll still stay happy together.  
Now Mimi was convinced. It was her fault, so she had to.... Grabbing a piece of   
paper,  
she scribbled down a note, the tears coming back in full force. There was just   
so much  
pain, first her and Matt, then Tai, and soon the other Digidestined. She'd be   
doing herself  
good too, she'd get away from it all.... Holding the note in her hand, she   
slowly walked  
over to the kitchen.  
  
  
Sora knocked on Mimi's door. That's funny, no one was answering, she thought.   
She   
could've sworn that Mimi had told her that she would be home at this time   
earlier. Sora  
tried again. Still no answer. Confused, Sora accidently leaned on the doorknob,   
and the  
door swung open, almost making her lose her balance. She closed the door behind   
her,  
looking around the apartment. It was silent...eerily silent. She walked down the   
hall slow-  
ly, quietly, then she got to the living room. She gasped in pure horror at the   
sight in front  
of her. "Mimi!" she screamed shrilly.  
Her best friend was lying on the floor, with large cuts on both her wrists. A   
bloody knife  
was laying next to her, as well as a folded up piece of paper.   
Sora raced over to her and examined her. Mimi's face was already unusually pale.   
"Mimi,  
no..." whispered Sora as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't waste another   
second, she  
dashed over to the phone and dialed 911. Her words were barely audible since she   
was  
crying so hard, but the EMS got the message and promised to send an ambulance   
immediately. When Sora hung up the phone, she raced to the kitchen, grabbed a   
couple  
of clean dishcloths, then hurried over to Mimi and pressed the cloths against   
her wrists,  
trying vainly to stem the flow of blood. That's when she first noticed the note   
next to  
her. She picked it up, but the paramedics arrived and she didn't have the time   
to read it.  
She placed it in her pocket.  
The paramedics quickly got Mimi into the ambulance, taking the knife with them.   
Sora   
went too, she refused to leave her best friend's side. At the hospital, Sora was   
told to  
wait in the emergency waiting room as Mimi was carted into the ER. The trauma   
doctors  
wheeled her into the room, then all was quiet as the doors swung shut behind   
them. The  
quiet was eerie to Sora, it reminded her of when she'd found Mimi. Oh God Mimi,   
why'd  
you do this to yourself? Sora thought, the tears flowing again. What made you do   
this to  
yourself?  
She figured that she better call the others, they would want to be here. Walking   
over to  
a pay phone, she dropped in a quarter and dialed Matt's number. She thought she   
should  
call him first, it seemed appropriate, after all he was Mimi's boyfriend.  
Matt picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he asked. "Matt?" said Sora.  
"Hey Sora," he said. "What's up?"  
"Matt, I'm at the hospital," Sora explained, her voice shaking. "I came here   
with Mimi,   
she's in the ER, and I don't know how serious it is."  
"What?" Matt cried. "But-"  
"That's not it," Sora continued, cutting him off. "Matt...she tried to commit   
suicide..." her  
voice broke off. There was a long silence at the other end of the line. "I'll be   
right over,"  
Matt finally said in a barely audible voice. He hung up, and Sora followed suit.   
Then she  
called Tai next.  
"Hello?" Tai asked when he picked up the phone. "Tai, it's Sora," said Sora.  
"Oh hey, how's it going?" he asked.   
"Tai listen," Sora told him. "I'm at the hospital. Mimi's in the ER, she's in   
bad shape."  
There was a long silence once again, then Sora heard a click then the dial tone.   
She  
looked at the phone. What's up with HIM? Sora wondered, then quickly put her   
mind back  
to her task and called up the others, calling Tai's house again to make sure   
Kari got the  
message. Kari said that Tai had raced out the door at breakneck speed a few   
minutes   
ago and she had wondered what that was all about, then she promised she'd be   
right  
over.  
Sora finished her calls but now had nothing to do but wait for the others to   
arrive. The  
tears flooded in her eyes as she looked at the emergency room.  
The door to the waiting room suddenly flew open and Tai ran in, stopping in   
front of her  
and panting. He must've run the whole way there.  
"Sora, what happened?" he demanded as soon as he'd caught his breath. "Where's   
Mimi?"  
"In there." Sora pointed to the ER. "Tai...she..." she broke off in sobs. Tai   
turned to her.  
"What happened to her?" he asked. "She tried to kill herself," Sora finally   
choked out. "She  
slit both her wrists with a knife. I found her in her living room on the   
floor..." she broke  
off, reliving the horrible moment. Mimi's deathly pale face, the knife next to   
her, the blood  
from her wrists seeping into the carpet... Sora wiped away her tears and glanced   
up at  
Tai to see his reaction.  
  
  
  
Tai's face had gone ashen, and his brown eyes had dulled, beginning to shine   
with tears.  
He slowly sat down on a chair. "She..." he began, but couldn't even finish. The   
realization  
was dawning on him, the fact that...Mimi might not make it. No..., he thought.   
This isn't  
happening. Not to her.  
The waiting room door once again flung open, and Matt shot in, followed by TK,   
Kari, Joe,  
Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and Cody.  
"What's going on? Where is she?" Matt demanded. Sora explained everything that   
had  
happened. Tai didn't say anything, he didn't think he COULD say anything if he   
wanted to.  
He was feeling lost to himself, hopeless. He saw Matt go through a reaction   
similar to the  
one he himself had gone through as the others all gasped or burst into tears or   
widened  
their eyes. Tai's own eyes met Matt's, and knew he was thinking the same thing   
Matt  
was. This is our fault, Tai thought.  
"Why?" Yolei wailed. "Why would she do this to herself?" Sora shook her head   
helplessly.  
"I don't know, Yolei," she said, once again on the verge of tears. "I just don't   
know."  
"Mimi, no..." whispered Kari, before breaking into hysterical tears. TK, Davis,   
and Cody  
were having the same reaction, but with more control. Joe had tears running down   
his  
face, and Izzy was looking as if he didn't believe that this was happening,   
though there  
were tears quickly building in his eyes.  
Sora fingered her pocket absently, then gasped as she remembered the note in   
there from  
Mimi. She pulled it out. "Guys, I found this lying next to Mimi," she said,   
showing it to  
them. They gathered around. "A note?" said Yolei. "Suicide note," Joe told her,   
nearly  
choking out the word suicide. They knew what he meant. It was impossible to   
associate  
the word with pretty, cheerful, bouncy Mimi.  
"What's it say?" Davis asked softly. "I never got the chance to read it,"   
murmured Sora,  
unfolding the note. She began to read out loud, quietly so only they could hear.  
  
Everyone, I am so unbelievably sorry. I am just ruining everything. I'm breaking   
up our  
friendships and everything. Tai, Matt, I am so very sorry that I broke your   
friendship up.  
You guys used to be best friends, but because of me you hate each other. Don't   
let it  
go on like that, I told you I'm not worth it. You're fighting over me, so if I'm   
not there,  
you won't hate each other. I thought I'd better get rid of myself before it goes   
on too  
long, because then TK and Kari's friendship will fall, and it'll all just   
collapse from there. I  
wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened anyway.  
Matt, don't blame yourself for this because of what happened last night. Tai,   
don't blame  
yourself either because you started a fight. This has nothing to do with any of   
that, I'm  
doing this for the good of the team.   
I love you all, never forget that. Sora, you're the best friend anyone could   
ever wish for,  
Izzy, I know we didn't really see eye to eye on everything, but you are a great   
friend,   
Joe, you are really special too, thanks for being there, TK and Kari, you 2 are   
the best,  
never lose the hope and light you have, Davis, Yolei, and Cody, you guys are   
really great,  
never give up on your mission, Matt, I don't hate you, even after last night, I   
could never  
hate you, and Tai...thank you so much for everything, for always being right   
there for  
me, I love you.   
I am so sorry. Please don't blame yourselves.  
If you ever see Palmon, tell her I love her too.  
~Mimi  
  
By the end of the note, everyone was in tears. Tai leaned his back against the   
wall, not  
even realizing that tears were running rivers down his face. It didn't matter   
what Mimi  
said, it was his fault. If he hadn't started a fight with Matt, Mimi would still   
be okay,   
would still be practicing cheerleading routines, not lying in the ER, barely   
hanging onto  
life, after having trying to end it all. He saw Mimi's glowing face as she'd   
stared at her  
favourite egg recipe that morning, saw her venomous look after he'd accidently   
dropped  
them both into the ocean, remembered the sweet kiss she'd given him....God Mimi,   
I'm so  
sorry! he cried in his mind, releasing a sob.   
"Tai, Matt?" asked Izzy softly. "Do you think you could explain what exactly has   
happened  
in the past 2 days?"  
Tai explained it to them, since Matt didn't look in any shape to say anything.   
It seemed  
as if he couldn't even hear anything they were saying anymore, he was in his own   
reality.  
After Tai was done, he just continued to stare at the ER doors. Mimi, he   
thought. Please  
hang on. Don't give up. I don't know what I'd do without you. Just stay strong.  
  
  
Matt sat a tiny bit apart from the others, staring at the emergency room doors.   
Why  
isn't there any word? he wondered impatiently. They'd been there for almost 4   
hours.  
Tai was pacing around with Joe and Izzy watching him. Matt wondered briefly how   
they  
were keeping from getting dizzy. Yolei and Kari were trying to comfort Sora, who   
had  
exploded into tears for the 6th time, though it wasn't really working since the   
2 of them  
were crying pretty hard too. Davis, Cody, and TK were just sitting around, not   
really say-  
ing anything. It saddened Matt even more to see the way the light was rapidly   
fading  
from TK's eyes. Mimi was like his older sister, yet younger sister too, since   
she was so  
childish sometimes. It had been that way, ever since the Digiworld, Mimi had   
played the  
role of TK's big sister, while at the same time being just as little-kid-like,   
if not more, than  
him.  
Matt knew there were tears coursing down his face as well, but he didn't even   
care. He  
still hadn't been able to grasp the situation fully. This could not be   
happening. Not to   
Mimi. She would never have done this...if it hadn't been for you, said a voice   
in his head.  
Matt sighed quietly, the tears running even more persistantly. It was his fault.   
Why had  
he even kissed Mika in the first place? He didn't even really like her. She had   
kissed him  
first, but why had he kissed her back? Why hadn't he pulled away?  
What's wrong with me? Matt asked inwardly. How could he have hurt Mimi in this   
way?  
Funny how he was the one who'd started all this, and Mimi was the one who ended   
up  
in the ER. Another cruel twist of fate. What if she doesn't make it? he thought   
in terror.  
Please, don't let that happen. She has to live...I'll never forgive myself if   
she doesn't.  
The door to the emergency room finally swung open, and a doctor walked out. They   
all  
shot to their feet. "How is she?" demanded Davis. "Is she going to be okay?"  
"Well, she lost a lot of blood, and had to have a transfusion. She flat-lined   
once, but   
she's stable now," he quickly added, seeing the colour drain from their faces.   
"And now?"  
Joe asked in a whisper. "Well, she's slipped into a coma, and we're not sure   
right now  
when she'll come out of it," the doctor explained. He was about to ask what made   
her  
try to end her life, but seeing all their tear-streaked faces decided against   
it. "She's going  
to be moved into the intensive care ward, you'll be able to visit her tomorrow,"   
he cont-  
inued. "Are her parents around?"  
"They're out of town," said Kari shakily. The doctor nodded, then headed back   
into the  
room. There was nothing else the others could do, they went home.  
  
  
Mimi had been in a coma for 2 weeks, and counting. The others all came to see   
her  
regularly, along with people from school. Her room was piled with 'Get Well'   
cards and  
gifts. Tai came to see her the most, with Matt a very close second.  
One day, Tai had just come to see her and left. (A/N: Okay, this next part is in   
Mimi's  
POV, it's what she's experiencing when she's comatose)  
MIMI'S POV-- I was floating around in black nothingness. I didn't know how I got   
there,  
or which way was up or down. 'Where am I? I said in my mind. 'Can I get out of   
here?'  
'It's your choice,' said another voice in my head. 'You chose to come here, this   
is a place  
that hangs beneath life and death. You have to decide which way to go.'  
'But I don't know,' I said in my mind. 'I've already ruined so much, but I don't   
think I really  
want to die...' I trailed off as I heard another voice, very familiar.  
"Mimi, we all miss you. Please, you've got to pull through." 'Tai,' I said,   
looking around for  
him. 'Where is he?' I wondered.   
'He doesn't know you're here,' said the voice. 'All he sees is the part of you   
that's in the  
hospital.'  
Another voice spoke up, also very familiar. "Mimi, stay strong. We- I believe in   
you. Just  
hang in there." 'Matt,' I realized. There was no mistaking the voice.  
'They've all been feeling awful,' said the voice. 'You were trying to save them   
from split-  
ting up, but if you die, what do you think it's going to do?' It was right. If I   
died, it   
wouldn't solve a thing. If anything, it would make it worse. Despite what I'd   
written in  
my note, I knew Matt and Tai would go on blaming themselves for the rest of   
their lives.  
And they both sounded so sad. I gave a small smile and nodded slowly, knowing   
what I  
had to do.  
  
  
The next day, Sora was in Mimi's room, sitting next to her on a chair and   
squeezing her  
hand. Please open your eyes today Mimi, she thought.  
As if she'd heard her friend's plea, Mimi's hand squeezed Sora's weakly. Sora   
gasped and  
held her breath as Mimi's eyes twitched, then fluttered,...then finally opened a   
little. A  
tiny moan came from her mouth. Sora jumped up. "She's awake!" she shouted.  
The other Digidestined were sitting in the waiting room a little farther down   
the corridor  
when they heard Sora's cry. They stared at each other for a moment, then leaped   
up  
and practically stampeded down to Mimi's room, along with a doctor who'd also   
heard  
Sora's shout. At the last minute, Tai held back just outside Mimi's room. Matt   
followed  
suit, but the others barely noticed as they rushed into the room. The doctor   
examined  
her quickly, then said that she seemed fine, but she'd come back for a check-up   
later.  
As soon as she left, Sora flung her arms around Mimi's neck and hugged her   
tightly as if  
she'd never let go, sobbing in relief. "Oh God Mimi, you're okay! I can't   
believe it, I thought  
we'd lost you forever," she cried. Mimi smiled, hugging her back.  
"You gave us a real scare Mimi," said Izzy, smiling at her with tears of relief   
in his eyes.  
Joe nodded, unable to say anything, tears in his eyes as well. No sooner had   
Sora let go  
of Mimi did TK and Kari jump at her and clung to her as if they were little kids   
again.   
"Mimi, I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Kari, laughing and crying at the same   
time. TK   
tightened his hold on her, tears running down his cheeks. "Don't ever scare us   
like that   
again," he said, his voice trembling. "Yeah, you scared the living daylights out   
of us!" Yolei  
told her. "We're just glad you're okay," said Davis happily.  
"I'm sorry I scared you all so badly," Mimi apologized, wiping TK's tears away   
the way she  
had when he was 8. "You sure did," Sora told her, tears brimming in her eyes.   
"You know  
that I was the one who found you? We're all just so lucky that you told me to   
come over  
at that time."  
"I don't know what came over me," said Mimi. "I guess it was just the stress and   
pain..."  
"Sometimes, when grief and depression build up to a certain point on a person,   
it can  
make them do desperate things," said Izzy, for once sparing her his long,   
super-complic-  
ated explanations.  
"It doesn't matter," said Joe as he and Izzy hugged her. "We're just happy to   
have you  
back."  
Yolei smiled as she, Davis and Cody went to hug Mimi too. "It was silly to think   
that we  
could ever break up," Yolei told her, hugging her tight. "We're the   
Digidestined."  
Mimi smiled, then rubbed her eyes and blinked as she noticed her room, packed   
nearly to  
the ceiling with 'Get Well' stuff. "Whoa..." she murmured. "Think you've got   
enough?" TK  
joked. Mimi pretended to consider. "I don't know, I'll have to count them first.   
1, 2, 3..."  
she broke off in giggles and Kari, Sora, and Yolei joined in. Then Mimi glanced   
around.   
"Where are Tai and Matt?" she wanted to know, and there was something in her   
voice.  
Sora grinned knowingly. "We'll go get them. Come on guys," she ordered. They all   
followed  
her out of the room. When they were gone, Mimi glanced at a bunch of pink roses   
on the  
tiny table next to her. She picked them up, vase and all, and brought them close   
to her,  
studying them. Then she found a small card on the side, and read it.  
  
To: Mimi  
Get Well Soon  
-Tai  
P.S. I remembered these are your favourites.  
  
Mimi smiled softly, he was so sweet. He was right, she loved pink roses. She was   
just  
surprised that he remembered. Mimi glanced around the room. Both Matt and Tai   
had  
sent her lots of stuff, but now she knew which one was the one.  
Outside the room, the others ran into Tai and Matt. "Hey you guys, Mimi's   
looking for you,"  
Kari informed them with a smile as the others headed back to the waiting room.   
She  
quickly followed them, and Tai glanced at Matt. "You go first man," he   
suggested. Matt  
nodded, then slowly entered the room. Mimi turned to him as he came in. "Hey   
Matt," she  
said quietly. "Hey Mimi," Matt replied quietly as well. "Are you..okay?" He sat   
down on the  
bed.  
Mimi nodded. "I'm fine," she told him. "Just hope I'll be able to go home soon,   
I hate hos-  
pitals." Matt nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He said nothing. "Matt?" Mimi   
asked him  
questioningly. Matt looked back at her, and her eyes widened slightly.   
"Matt...you're   
crying," she said in astonishment. When was the last time she'd seen Matt cry? 7   
months?   
A year?  
Matt looked down. "Mimi...I'm so sorry," he whispered, the tears now flowing   
freely. He  
was powerless to stop them. Mimi shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she   
told him.  
"I don't know why I did it, what came over me."  
Matt looked at her. "It was all the pain and everything, right?" he asked.   
"Mimi, I'm so  
sorry, I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. I didn't mean to hurt   
you this  
way...and what if we'd lost you?"  
Mimi put a hand on his arm. "Point is, you didn't," she told him. "And it's okay   
Matt, I don't  
hate you." She remembered the thoughts she'd been having right before she found   
Matt  
and Mika. "Truth is, I kind of knew it was going to happen way before the party.   
We were  
growing apart. At first, I was trying to deny it, but when I saw you and Mika, I   
guess   
part of what hurt so much was facing reality."  
Matt sighed. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "You mean you're really not   
mad?"   
Mimi leaned forward and hugged him. "I couldn't ever hate you, Matt," she said.   
"You're  
one of my best friends."  
"You think maybe someday we might be able to try again?" Matt asked. Mimi smiled   
and  
shrugged. "Maybe."  
Matt walked out of the room and tapped Tai on the shoulder, who seemed lost in   
his  
thoughts. "Your turn," he told him with a little smirk, then walked off toward   
the waiting  
room. Tai looked after him for a moment, then entered the room. Mimi was sitting   
up in  
bed, looking at the pink flowers he'd gotten her. She set them down on the table   
when  
she heard Tai, and turned to him. "Hi Tai," she said with a happy smile.  
Tai just stared at her for a second, before racing up to her and throwing his   
arms around  
her. "Mimi!" he cried. "You're okay, I can't believe it! I thought I'd lost   
you."  
Mimi giggled. "Uh-uh," she said. "Guess it'll take more than that to get rid of   
me." Tai  
smiled at her through his tears, then got serious. "Mimi, don't ever do that to   
me again,"  
he told her, his voice shaky. "I was so scared. If I lost you...I would've just   
come after  
you."  
Mimi looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. She nodded slowly. "I'm   
sorry Tai,"  
she said. "I didn't want to make you all worry this way. I don't know what I was   
on, how  
could I even think about doing this? What if Sora hadn't come when she did?" She   
looked  
at her wrists, which were scarred up, and made a face. "I am majorly messed-up."  
Tai shook his head. "It's my fault," he said quietly. "If I hadn't started the   
fight, you  
wouldn't have been driven to do this. Mimi, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I made   
you try  
to kill yourself..." he broke off in tears. Mimi hugged him. "It's not your   
fault, Tai," she  
told him firmly. "I shouldn't have done it, plain and simple. It was what a   
coward would  
do, and I've never been brought up that way."  
Tai looked at her. "Mimi, promise me you'll never do this again," he begged.   
"You're a  
terrific person with a great personality, good life, great looks too-" Mimi   
playfully swatted  
him on the shoulder as he said that last part, and he laughed a little. "But   
seriously Mimi,  
you've got everything going for you, don't ever throw it all away," he   
continued. "Besides,  
what would I do without you?" he added. "Who else would tell me that my fashion   
sense  
stinks?"   
Mimi giggled softly. "As if you ever listen to me when I say that anyway," she   
pointed  
out. Tai just shrugged and laughed.  
"What day is it?" Mimi wanted to know. "It's Wednesday, July 20th," Tai laughed.   
"You've  
been asleep for 2 weeks." Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Yuck," she muttered. "I feel   
like Rip   
Van Winkle or something." She picked up the vase on the table again and fingered   
the  
roses. "Thanks for these, Tai," she smiled. "I love them." Tai grinned at her.   
"I saw them  
and I thought of you," he said. Mimi pretended to study the roses yet again to   
hide her  
blushing face. Tai took one of the roses and stuck it in her hair. "There," he   
said, pulling  
back to look at her. Mimi looked around the room. "Wow, I sure got a lot of   
stuff," she  
remarked. "It's 'cause everyone loves you Mimi," he told her, adding softly.   
"Especially   
me."  
Mimi looked at him, lost in his eyes. "Do you mean that Tai?" she asked. "Yeah,"   
Tai  
confirmed, nodding. Mimi gave a small smile, blushing again. "I love you too,"   
she whisp-  
ered, just before they melted into their second kiss.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Wow. *Looks at story* Not the usual stuff I write. Well, here's the sequel. I didn't   
EXACTLY plan on it to end up Michi, it kinda just happened. Besides, there aren't that   
many Michi's on FF.net. So please review, I luv comments!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
